Ashley's inner fight
by OUaT-LIAR-SWITCHED-VAMPIRE
Summary: What if Ashley made it though the EM shield? How would she deal with all of the powers? bad summary, first fiction story good. I had to do this for a class


Ashley's fight short story

She was dead to everyone she every loved or cared about, there was no going back to them she would try and kill her family again. Ashley came far too close to killing her mum when the people who changed her into the monster she is now had control of her mind and body. Somehow, someway Ashley made it thought the EM shield alive ever though it kill the other abnormal she took with her.

When Ashely woke up she had no idea where she was or how she got there, standing up slowly with shaking legs, clearing the haze that was in fount of her eyes. Then all of a suddenly she remember everything. The woman who killed her, stealing the blood of her mum, being in a tank of water getting rebirthed, destroying all of the sanctuary's (her homes), killing people she had knew since she was young, working with other people/monsters like herself, being stabbed by her own father remembering who he was of a second and then being so close to killing her own mother but stopping when her mum told her about a time when she was little, making Ashley remember who she is and the look her mother's face is going to hunt her forever. She had been to most places in the world hunting abnormal or bag'n and tag'n as her mum liked to call it but this place was like nowhere she had ever seen. The stauncher of the buildings as far to advance from her time in fact anytime she had ever heard of. Ashley wounded the city hoping not to seen anyone not knowing what she might do to them since having no control of her new powers.

She walked fight with herself to stay good, fighting to remembering who she is. Fighting to keep the monster at bay. Voice could be herd and Ashley knew there were close ever with her new super hearing there were too close for her liking. Larking in the ally, the shadow's waiting for the people to past. Ashley's body was telling her to let the monster resurface but she knew in her head if she ever wanted to see her family again. The voice came closer to her and as there did she started to recognize one of the voices it was her grandfather Gregory but who was with him. Not knowing where, when or how she is alive she desired to follow him. But then when she was following him alone something switched inside her she was evil again and Gregory had no idea what was going to happen to him. The next thing she knows she is face to back with him going to kick him but he turned around in time to stop her from hurting him the last thing she herds is her name before she faints. As she was knocked out she was losing control of herself, fighting to keep her memories of who is was. The battle within her was raging on and the girl she was is losing the monster was wining. Ashley being the strong willed woman she is will always fight for her humanity, locking the away the monster. Her fight is between her powers the teleporting, speed, telepath, inhuman strength and her vampire likeness. 5 different powers all in one being had never been heard off, never thought possible. When Ashley stated to wake she felt sick, still losing for control. She when to rubbed her eyes but stopped when she felt her claws out not even knowing her fangs were out as well. Stopping to get in control of herself. All of a sudden she was screaming out, pain shot up thought ever part of her body before she knew what was happening she was teleporting to the other side of the room and back to where she sat. Gregory coming into the room seeing his granddaughter fighting with herself hurt him, carefully he walked over to her when she sat curled up in the darkest part of the room, shaking. Slowly he put his hand on to Ashley's shoulder feeling her move lightly away from him, he remover his hand. Ashley could hear him say something but couldn't make out the words. After a bit of calming down she made out some of his words, she heard "Ashley relax, it's going to be ok and I will try to help you" and somehow she believe him. Gregory moved closer to Ashley and she fell into his arms. He hold her closer keeping her relaxed. Time pasted as Ashley leaned about where she was, how many years had passed since her death, Helen's trip to the past to stop Adam from rewriting history, the death of the big guy and the fire in the sanctuary.

A year past and still had no control of her powers she kept on teleporting into the bookcase on somewhere out of Gregory's house. Though one day when Ashley was out of control of her powers she ending up teleporting near her mum she was out on a hunt with will and Nikola Tesla. Ashley sat up on one of the shipping lodes watching her mum, hurting knowing she thought her own daughter was dead, hurting knowing that she would never unless she got a hold on her powers that she would never be with her mum again. The realizer made Ashley sad but stronger willed to keep back to her family. Suddenly thoughts of when she try to kill her mum came flooding back. Ashley had to get out, get away from her.

Half of the year past and Ashley had no gone back to Helen. Gregory was helping her get used to the powers stated with the teleporting since it was the easy power, it was also the power she got of her father. John "Jack the ripper" Druitt.

Gregory worked on trying to find something that would work to keep her powers at bay or at less some of them. As of Ashley her nights where sleepless or filled with painful fight. To her it felt like her insides where getting ripped into bits her mind was all over the place, she couldn't tell what was up and down. As her mind and body was fighting she would not wake up, the only thing keeping her fighting and not letting the monster tack over was the fact that she might get to go back home even thought things would never be the same. The nights filled with the fights Ashley could tell she was letting her powers out sometimes she would have her vampire likeness out, she would even wake up to broken beds or ripped beds. The fight would kill anyone who went near her. When she would awake she would be in shock. Gregory help her calm down by telling her about Helen growing up and how she would try to always impress her father (Gregory). Memories were the only thing Ashley had to hold on to, to hope one day she will make more ones.

At the end of the year Ashley and Gregory had made a lot of different from when Ashley first came to him. Ashely spend more nights without the fights, but still spend a lot of nights up thinking back on memories of her and her mum, all the times when there helped each other out. All the good and bad times. Ashley was more in control of her powers but there were times when she would black out for what Gregory would say was sometimes days one but at less she never killed anyone. Gregory was in his lab leaving Ashley all alone in his house which was now hers as well, being bored Ashley thought she wanted try something different, try to be human again. Being around people was what she need to learn how to do even if she just walked around somewhere busy. Gregory wouldn't be back for a bit she knew that. Out and about Ashley walked with her head down and a hood pulled right to her eyes, not daring to look someone in the eye but as time passed she felt fine. Hood of still walking with her head down, she made her way back to Gregory's house. That night Ashley slept better than she ever had since being here. In the first morning light Ashley was up, planning to do a bit of power training for the first half of the day then walk around hallow earth and maybe go and watch her mum. In training she could block out every though and not brake anything without trying to her teleporting was good for a long time now and her vampire self didn't come out unless she wanted it to. Gregory though she was doing great but in Ashley's head everything was still fighting the bad side of her wanted out and this time it wasn't giving up. Her mind felt like it was in two, she wanted to die the pain was too real for her and before she knew it she was fading into the blackness.

As her body lied life less her mind and inner body was going all out to get control. The fight raging on, evil betting good, monster coming to the surface. Ashley dark side was stronger than her good but her good side had more to fight for. As time passed Ashley's body stay life less to the eyes of Gregory. He watched her body hoping she would wake up soon as well as he was busy working on stuff in his lab. Days passed then weeks then 3 mounts before Ashley's war finally let her wake up and be the Ashley who she was before she was turned the arrestingly beautiful, tough as nails, physically adept and a skilled fighter.


End file.
